marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor
Thor, the son of Odin and the Norse God of Thunder, was featured as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, and makes his debut as a playable fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Backstory One of the Norse gods, Thor Odinson was the son of Odin. He grew up an adventurous, but sometimes self-centered, youth in Asgard, alongside his adopted brother Loki. Loki was the son of a half-giant, but was born normal-sized, so Odin chose to adopt him. Loki had no interest in sports or adventures as Thor did, preferring a bit of mischief. Due to his performance in physical activities, Thor was the favorite of Odin, much to Loki's jealousy. As an adult, Thor was given the mystical hammer Mjolnir, that only the worthy can lift, as a present from his father. With Mjolnir in hand, Thor became the God of Thunder. Still a bit brash, Thor restarted a war with the Frost Giants, who were at peace with the Asgardians since a treaty was signed. Odin felt that Thor needed to learn humility, kindness, and responsibility, so he banished him from Asgard to live with the humans. He was reborn as Doctor Donald Blake, until he found Mjolnir once again, and regained his memories of him as a god. Thor has gone on to learn the things that Odin had wished, and even became attached to the Earth, protecting it from threats such as Loki, who had become the God of Mischief. Thor even founded the Avengers alongside Iron Man, the Hulk, the Wasp, and Ant Man. He has also become good friends with Captain America. Thor has since stopped having a human host. However, Ragnarok, or the Asgardian end of the world, struck shortly after Odin's death. Many Asgardian were perishing, and then Thor realized what must be done. Ragnarok is a never ending cycle, so all who died in it would eventually be reborn. Thor helped to speed up Ragnarok, and he stayed dead for a few years. Eventually, all who had died during Ragnarok came back, including Thor in a new costume. Thor's recently discovered brother Balder currently acts as king of Asgard, which was recently attacked by Norman Osborn's evil Avengers. Appearance Thor is Asgardian, making him much taller and stronger than the average man. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he wears his costume after being reborn. He sports a helmet with large wings on the side and long, blond hair underneath. There are four metal plates on his tunic. Two that hold his red cape to him, and two that rest on his stomach. They are connected by yellow lines. His black tunic continues underneath his belt with an Asgardian symbol on it and a loop for his hammer, except the metal plates are replaced by two silver colored circles that are not metal. Underneath his tunic is a suit of chain mail, which is visible on his arms and legs. He wears black wristbands. On his feet are large boots that reach up to his knees with brown straps near the top and around the ankles. Underneath the brown straps in the ankles are two metal plates per foot on both sides. Gameplay Thor is a powerhouse. While he lacks mobility on the ground, he can easily overpower enemies with his powerful air combos and good air mobility (most of his moves cause wall bounce or hit OTG). He is a very powerful, aerial based character, and has the highest Vitality in the game next to Nemesis as well as extraordinarily high power close to that of the Hulk . He's infamous for his Mighty Speech and his very long taunt which some players perform at the end of a match to provoke their opponents and prolong their humiliation. Special Attacks *'Mighty Spark:' Thor shoots lightning from his hammer. It's exact like his move from the original Marvel vs. Capcom, where he was an Assist. While charging the move, opponents who come too close can actually be hit by the electricity emanating from the hammer BEFORE the bolt is fired. *'Mighty Smash': Thor jumps with his hammer, tackling the opponent into the air then smashing them down with Mjolnir. Can be charged for improved damage. Can hit opponent OTG and causes ground bounce, making it a decent combo extender. *'Mighty Strike: '''Thor's body is engulfed in energy and lunges forward with his hammer horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Can be charged for improved damage.The heavy version has some super armor and projectile resistance to it. *'Mighty Hurricane: Thor grabs the opponent and spins him or her in a tornado then slams them into the ground, similar to Zangief's Spinning Piledriver. Opponent ground bounces right at the end of the move.This move can be performed in the air and will interrupt weak attacks by the opponent. *'Mighty Speech: ' Thor is surrounded by a glowing, heavenly aura and starts to make a speech about his power and threatens his opponent with Mjolnir's power . This is more like a joke/extra taunt move, doesn't inflict any damage but it does build meter. (Full speech takes around 11 seconds, building 3 Hyper Combo Levels).Can be considered tactically useful with the right assists covering him. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Mighty Thunder (Level 1) -''' Thor smashes the ground with his hammer, this creates pillars of lightning that shockwave out in front of him,Similar to Magneto's magnetic shockwave. *'Mighty Tornado (Level 1) - '''Thor concentrates, then holds his hammer aloft, causing a violent lightning-charged tornado to swirl around him. *'Mighty Punish (Level 1) -''' Thor grabs the opponent, smashing him or her with his hammer and summons a powerful thunderbolt for the finish.This move cannot be blocked and has a single invincibilty frame but can only affect ground opponents. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Reduced push back for M. * Hit boxes of L., j.L., Mighty Spark (before the beam comes out), and Mighty Smash have been enlarged slightly. * Increased minimum damage scaling on his normal attacks. * Increased minimum damage scaling on his special attacks. * Opponent's untechable time after Mighty Spark has been increased. * Less time is needed to fully charge H. Mighty Smash. * Total frames for Mighty Strike have been reduced. * Less time is needed to fully charge Mighty Strike. * Active throw frames of Mighty Hurricane have been increased for all strengths. * Mighty Punish is invincible from the 1st frame. * Increased advantage time of Mighty Punish. * Active throw frames of Mighty Punish have been increased. * Number of hits in Mighty Tornado can be increased through rapid button presses. Tactics Thor is air based brawler character that also has an 8-way air dash which gives him good mobility when he jumps. People have often compared him to Zangief and Colossus in the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He does A LOT of damage and can keep his opponent locked down when they're cornered. Thor isn't the most complicated character on the roster, as his overall game is fairly straight forward. You'll want to be in your opponent's face whenever possible — so you can land his Mighty hurricane command grab or his Mighty smash attack, but it can be difficult to get there because Thor is much slower than your average character on the ground . A recently released video from the game has revealed that Thor's Mighty speech move can max out the Hyper Combo Gauge if used, but it takes a few moments to do so. Personality Thor is a noble and brave hero. He has a great love for both Asgard and Earth, and sees both as his homes. Many other gods and Asgardians don't understand why Thor is so protective of Earth as he is the child of the benevolent Elder Goddess Gaea , but that doesn't stop him for embracing the people of Midgard (what Asgardians call Earth) as his friends. In his younger years, Thor was more brash and didn't think things through. After Odin sent him to Earth, Thor learned the better qualities his father wished to teach him. He also seems to forgive people quickly and honor family bonds, choosing to treat Loki like a brother until his next scheme comes to fruition. When Loki died during Norman Osborn's Siege on Asgard, Thor flew into a rage, despite all the trouble that his adopted brother had caused him over the years. Thor has chosen to always protect those he considers friends and family. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Thor is seen in his Reborn costume in MvC3:FTW *Thor was confirmed on July 21, 2010 alongside Amaterasu. *As they are both gods who wield elemental powers, it is safe to assume Thor acts as Amaterasu's Marvel counterpart in MVC3. They also share the element of lightning it their attacks, with Thor having almost all of his attacks electrified. However, their playstyles are very polar: Ammy focuses on quick combos ensuring her effectiveness as a rushdown, whereas Thor deals great damage at every hit, though is somewhat slower than other characters. *Thor (like Hawkeye) counts as an Avenger when teamed with Captain America and/or Iron Man for their respective pre-match Avenger battle crys. *He and Capcom's Sir Arthur are the first summon striker characters who appeared to be first playable in MvC3. *Apparently, he is the character who most frequently shouts out the name of his technique in MVC3. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Thor is voiced by Rick D. Wasserman who previously voiced him in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.' ' *All of Thor's moves have the word "Mighty" in them as a callback to Marvel's tagline of "Mighty Thor". *Thor had an alternate red armor/yellow cape suit which apparently didn't make the final cut or was left for DLC. *Thor has a special taunt that builds up his hyper meter until it hits max. He can be hit out of it and can also be canceled. It is reminiscent of Dan Hibiki's epic taunt move. *While in X Factor, Thor's attacks become just as strong as Hulk's when he has X Factor on. This may make up for his rather poor mobility while in play. He managed to KO a full healthed Zero at the end of this video with both characters having X Factor on. *Thor's ending involves him asking his friend Heimdall to watch over Earth, though Thor is specifically talking about Capcom's version of Earth. *Thor will be one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume available March 1st. The costume is his classic look before he was reborn. *When battling Hulk, Iron Man or himself, Thor will comment on how Loki must be behind this encounter. This is a reference to several times that Loki has manipulated the Hulk into fighting Thor. *Thor and Sir Arthur are the only Male fighters whose special conversations to Morrigan throw her off from seducing them. Thor expresses how devilish she is by saying "Should Hela, the Goddess of Death, ever need a replacement, thou wouldst make for a fine choice." *Thor is one of the few characters in Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 to have his ending redone, this time including a bust shot of Ryu, Morrigan and Mega Man superimposed over Capcom's world. Artwork Thor_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors16.JPG|Thor's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes thorsdf.png 3eeeb425e5f5e7ffd2e6f256d3ad8e02.jpg|Classic Thor Also See Thor's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Thor's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Thor Category:Hard Hitters